


Hard Candy

by blackqueenphoenix, BSparrow



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackqueenphoenix/pseuds/blackqueenphoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSparrow/pseuds/BSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daryl finds a bag of lollipops on a run, he discovers that Carol has quite the fondness for hard candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 by BSparrow.

Daryl didn’t know what he’d been thinking bringing back a bag of lollipops he’d found on a run.

They’d seemed like something the kids would enjoy, something that would shut the little monsters up for a minute or two.

He’d never expected that she would like them so much.

Damn woman, he never saw her without one in her mouth anymore. He was beginning to think she had some kind of…oral fixation or something.

She was up in the guard tower with him now, swirling her tongue around one – a red, cherry-flavored one.

He was mesmerized, hypnotized, galvanized – he swallowed hard as he watched that pink tongue of hers sweep around the soft curve of the lollipop, leaving it glistening.

His face was hot. Hell, his whole body was hot. His hands clenched into fists, palms tingling as he imagined tasting that cherry flavor on her lips.

She plunged the whole head of it between those reddened lips, cheeks hollowing as she gave it a good suck that had his head spinning.

She caught him staring and removed it from her mouth with a soft “pop”. He felt a tugging deep down in his gut and nearly whimpered as she extended the lollipop towards him.

“Want a suck?” she asked with a wicked smile.

He nearly tackled her and the sticky lollipop tumbled to the ground, quickly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 by blackqueenphoenix.

Carol was gasping helplessly for breath as Daryl pulled off of her and rolled to the ground beside her. She whimpered, closing her thighs, the sweat slicked skin rubbing together. 

"Fuck," Daryl groaned, fighting the desire to pillow his head on her chest and nap. He’d come a little too fast, her toying with those lollipops (and him) had him on edge long before he’d pounced. She’d been close, but he knew she hadn’t come. 

Forcing himself to sit up, he looked down at her. Her body, like his, was covered with the shiny sheen of sweat. Her face down to her breasts was flushed pink. Those dazzling, expressive eyes of hers were closed and her face screwed up in that teetering place between ecstasy and agony. 

Raising a hand, he brushed back lightly down her fevered cheek. “Carol,” he murmured. She hummed in response and bit her lip. “Open your eyes, Darlin’.”

Taking a shuddering breath, she shook her head, “Give me a minute.” Her voice quavered, husky with need. He leaned over her, licking at her lips. 

“Nah,” he could still taste the sweet cherry flavor of the lollipop she’d been giving her all to. He glanced around the guard tower, eyes landing on the discarded candy. It had fallen to the ground and was already covered in grime. He had been hoping it had landed somewhere a little cleaner… 

But then he thought of the fact that she had hardly been without one lately. “Got another?” 

Her eyes fluttered open, eyes dilated as she blinked at him, confused. “Another?” 

He’d slid his mouth over hers at the word, his tongue slipping into her sweet mouth, luring hers to play. The sound she made when he pulled away, grabbing up her hastily flung pants, was just the saddest, sexiest sound he had ever heard.   

“Daryl,” she whined, reaching for him. 

Smirking, he shook his head, rummaging through her pockets. Triumphant, he all but laughed as he pulled out three lollipops. Grape, Orange and the last one’s wrapper announced it was a “Mystery Flavor” with question marks. He arched a brow at her, slowly unwrapping the mystery one. 

“What are you doing? Daryl, I need…” She had started to sit up, leaning on her elbows, her body still quaking.  

“Know what you need,” he cut her off, pushing down on her shoulder as he stuck the candy in his mouth. “Ain’t gonna leave you hangin’.” 

“Been tormenting me with these damn suckers for days,” he popped it out of his mouth. It was some random berry mix flavor. Not quite as sweet as the cherry had tasted on those pouting lips of hers, but it would be soon enough. He pointed it at her accusingly, “Lickin’ and suckin’ and givin’ me those fake ass innocent looks.” 

He wedged a leg between hers until he was cradled comfortably against her once again. She tilted her hips against him, trying to find some friction. He felt a twinge of regret. He would be out of that game for a while. But he would make her come. Make her scream his name. 

He dropped the lollipop, coated in his saliva to one nipple. A sweet, gasped “oh” escaped her when he chased the lollipop with his tongue, flicking the hardened peak. He glanced up as he coated the other nipple liberally. Her eyes were fixed on him, wide with surprise. 

He blew lightly over the delicious candy coated flesh. “Want me to stop?” 

“No. No, don’t stop.” She reached up, grabbing a handful of his hair and pushing him back down to her. 

He feasted on the soft mounds, occasionally rubbing trails with the lollipop. When her hips started to get a little too restless underneath him, he slid his free hand between them, finding her clit, teasing it with gentle pressure and small circles. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Feel good?” He leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, before sliding down between her thighs. “Gonna love this.” 

He spread her open. She was slick, his come still dripping out of her. “Hell yeah,” he ran his finger along her slit. The sensitive skin twitched at his touch and Carol all but sobbed his name. 

He licked at the lollipop again before rubbing it against her pussy. He rolled it, collecting as much of the creamy jizz as he could. “Mystery Flavor,” he snorted. Mimicking her earlier offer, he held it out to her. “Want a suck?” 

She nodded mutely, opening her mouth. He was a little surprised she acquiesced that easily. He rubbed it against her lips until her tongue came out, desperate for a taste. “Taste good, Darlin’?” 

She drew the lollipop into her mouth and made a noise in the back of her throat. Daryl groaned, feeling the blood start to rush back to his penis. He needed to know what it would feel like with her humming and moaning and whimpering around his cock. 

He nuzzled his face against her belly for a moment before pushing two fingers inside her and dipping down to suck on her clit. The cry she let out made his gut clench. Oh yeah, he was going to be ready for a second go before long. He just needed to make her come first. 

He pumped his fingers into her rapidly, curling them just right with each inward stroke while his mouth continued to caress her, taste her. “You taste so fuckin’ good,” he moaned against the softly fluttering skin. 

Above him, she let loose a stream of pleas intermingled with his name. “Please Daryl, more Daryl, oh god Daryl, don’t stop Daryl.” 

Who was he to deny a lady? He ate her out until she was sobbing, her shaking legs tightening around his head; her sticky come tangy on his tongue. It was definitely a better taste than the Mystery Flavor. He continued to lap at her until she settled - her gentle gasps for air the only noise in the tower. 

“Daryl,” she tugged on his hair. “Come here.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and he moved above her. His erection brushing through her curls, just pressing against her entrance. The hand that didn’t have a death grip on his hair was by her face, the last lingering bit of candy clinging to the stick. 

Eyes locked on his, she lifted the stick to her mouth and sucked deep, taking the now clean stick out and dropping it to the floor. “Took you long enough.” 

Jesus. His hips jerked against hers. “What?” 

“I thought I’d run out of lollipops before you got the hint,” she huffed. 

“Got it now, don’t you think?” He asked as he pushed into her, her velvety grip around him felt like home. 

* * *

 

After his watch was over, the made their way through the bustling prison side by side. They had just walked through the C Block entrance when Daryl stopped, tugging her hand. “Hang on a sec.” 

He unlocked the cage that held some supplies and food stuffs. He snatched the bag of remaining lollipops and locked the cage back up. 

Giggling, she chided, “Those are for the kids.” 

“Pfft. They don’t need to be gettin’ no cavities.” He grabbed her hand and led her to his cell. “’Sides, we can put ‘em to better use.”


End file.
